Iron Throne RP Wiki
Welcome to the Iron Throne RP Wiki The official wiki of the Iron Throne RP subreddit. A roleplay subreddit based upon the series, A Song of Ice and Fire, by George R. R. Martin. This wiki details the history and characters of our subreddit. Introduction In the year 300 AC, a full three centuries after Aegon's Conquest, another Targaryen would conquer Westeros after an era of strife. Daenerys Targaryen of the Blood of Old Valyria had arrived to claim what was hers by right. She would usher in the Second Era of Westerosi history and by the time she passed from the realm of the living in the year 367, the lands of Westeros have changed dramatically. Following the razing of King's Landing, Queen Daenerys founded the city of Queen's Landing on the opposite bank of the Blackwater Rush, and constructed the Ashen Keep. The Iron Throne was brought to her new capital by her dragons, and the city began rapid and prosperous growth with King's Landing becoming little more than a slum and the Red Keep a ruin. To those who bent the knee to her reign, she was merciful. Shireen Baratheon became the Lady of the Stormlands under Daenerys' reign. To those who stood against the new Queen, they were met with dragon fire. King Euron Greyjoy and the fleet of Iron Islands was destroyed in the Whispering Sound in what became know as "The Second Field of Fire". Daenerys led the Kingdom of the Iron Throne through a 67 year reign of strong laws, prosperity and new beginnings in the ashes of war. In the year 367 AC, at the age of 83, Queen Daenerys would die in her sleep after a long reign. Drogon and Viserion would break free. Drogon would fly into the Narrow Sea and take refuge on Dragonstone and its volcano, forcing out the Princess Alysanne of Dragonstone, and the Queen's granddaughter. Viserion would fly to the Vale and find it's way to the Eyrie killing members of the Arryn family and their household. The survivors fled to Gulltown as Viserion took the ancient castle as a nest. Lord Hand Jasper Arryn and his brother Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn, in the wake of the murder of their family members call out to the realm for a Great Council to decide the next person to sit upon the Iron Throne. Princess Alysanne, the daughter of Queen Daenerys' son, the deceased Prince Aegor Targaryen, was being groomed for the throne. The Queen also had a second son, a bastard from an unexpected dalliance, the Prince Valarr of Summerhall. Mayhaps others feel they have a claim to the Iron Throne, be it the descendants of Shireen Baratheon, or Myrcella Baratheon and Trystane Martell, or perhaps even the descendants of the so called Aegon VI across the Narrow Sea. With the death of Queen Daenerys, a shadow of uncertainty clouds Westeros as the realm decides who will sit the Iron Throne. The Game of Thrones is a tedious game. Sometimes, it takes only a spark to light the fire. Sometimes, it takes a bonfire to get a breath of tension. But the game is always played, deep in everyone's minds, and they all know that the Game of Thrones never ends, the players only change. The Second Era: The Realm, Houses and Characters State of the Realm Houses of Westeros The Kingsguard The Night's Watch Small Council Active Players Military Information, War and Conflicts. Troop Numbers Wars, Rebellions and Battles Valyrian Steel Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse